1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a management server and a method of discovering a network device thereof, and more particularly, to a management server which performs repetitive discovering operations to discover a network device from non-discovered network devices and a method of discovering a network device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, users can manage several network devices connected to a network at a distant place due to the advance of network technology. Particularly, large corporations are increasingly requiring a technology capable of collectively managing network devices of several branch offices connected to a network at a head office.
In order to manage the network devices of the several branch offices, a process of discovering a network device should be performed first. The process of discovering a network device may precede a process of checking the status of consumable goods of a distant place or a process of installing a program such as a universal printer driver (UPD) into a user terminal of a distant place.
According to a conventional method for discovering a network device, however, a command to discover a network device should be input N times to discover the N network devices and thus may feel inconvenient to the user.
Also, if a network device which has not been discovered is rediscovered, a network device which has been already discovered is likely to be rediscovered.